Snowstorms and Sweaters
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: Wally and Artemis get caught in a snowstorm. Will the two be able to co-operate long enough until help comes? Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya. I haven't written in a really long time, and I apologize for that. Just don't have much motivation, I guess.. Still, here's a small oneshot/twoshot for all you spitfire lovers! ;)_

 _Disclaimer: No, I don't own YJ. Do you_ seeeee _a living speedster? No. *cri*_

* * *

He didn't want to be in this mission. Not with _her_ anyway. The annoying archer who was unfortunately his teammate, and took any and every opportunity to completely destroy him with her comebacks and snappy comments, which often left him speechless and more annoyed than before. They were good after all, but like he would ever give her the credit.

Wally knew Artemis was a good fighter and archer, but he wouldn't say that. He couldn't! It hurt his pride more than anything. And when he finally got the chance to get back at her, when she was weak, he couldn't.

In fact, he found himself growing closer to the annoying archer, and might even have started to enjoy it.

 _It all started a week ago…_

…

"Shut up, Wally," Artemis hissed, shooting a glare at the speedster as she trudged along through the heavy, cold snow.

Wally glared back at her. "Shut up?! No way! That's the last thing I'm gonna do, and you better hear me out," he said. "First of all, it's _your_ fault we're stuck here-"

"How is it _my_ fault?! You're the one who insisted that _you_ drive that stupid plane!"

"-and second, I never even wanted to be with you on this mission! I'd much rather be with Miss Martian or Robin! At least they listen." Before Wally could throw in any more insults as to why Artemis was his least favorite teammate, she looked firmly up at him.

"Oh, believe me, Baywatch, you're probably the last person I want to be with right now, the feeling's mutual. But _if_ you want to get out alive, just shut up and try to get us out of here!" she shouted. Wally noticed how her voice shook, and finally took in her disheveled appearance.

Being a speedster himself, his body temperature was always high, but it wasn't the same for Artemis. Her lips very blue, her hair had tiny crystals in it, and her skin was tinged with a little grey. Not a good sign.

He knew if she stayed like this for too long, she might just freeze to-

"Quit staring at me!"

Artemis' sharp voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he quickly shook his head. "Right, right.." Wally's voice trailed off. Now feeling a little ashamed of himself, he swallowed his pride and asked, "Ar-are you okay?"

"No, no! I'm fine, really. Stuck in the middle of a snow storm with absolutely no powers or anything, couldn't have been better!" she replied with dry enthusiasm. Wally rolled his eyes. Trust Artemis to be sarcastic at a time like this.

Before he could shoot something snarky back at her, a low shiver escaped Artemis' lips. She wrapped her arms around herself, but it wasn't much use. Her uniform could cover only so much of her skin, and it was plain to see how cold she was.

Wally wished more than anything that he could run them somewhere, or that he had some jacket to give her.

"Let's go there.." he told her, pointing at a small cave that was slowly appearing in the distance. Artemis only nodded, and followed Wally, who did his best to move fast and push through the snow.

The cold wind blew sharply against their faces, making it harder to walk, and caused Artemis to slip and fall head first into the soft snow. And any other time, Wally would've laughed, but he couldn't bring himself to do it right now.

"S-Stupid mission, stupid plane, stupid B-Batman," Artemis grumbled under her breath, carefully picking herself up again. Her voice quivered, her shoulders shook. Wally forced a chuckle, but it was still strained.

He was getting worried. As they approached the small opening in the rocky mountain, he hurried inside. "Here, come here," he said quickly, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her in after him.

It was a very tiny place, and there was hardly enough space for both of them, but it sheltered them from the snow storm. They sat a few feet away from each other in silence, neither of them saying a word.

"Hopefully the others will notice we're gone and come soon.. But they probably can't. Not until this snow storm ends." Wally muttered.

"Hopefully…"

* * *

 _Update or leave it here?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welp, here's the second half. Hope you like it. =D_

 _..._

Freedom is choice: _Yes Ma'am/Sir (Sorry!)! Upping the date now._

Abby6666 _: I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. THANKS. (That totally didn't come outta nowhere..)_

* * *

Minutes passed, and there was still no sign of the team. The snowstorm still hadn't stopped, and fresh snow almost covered the exit of the small cave. Artemis hadn't moved much, and sat quietly next to the fidgety speedster, her arms wrapped tightly around her thin body, trying to get as much heat as she could.

Speaking of the fidgety speedster, Wally was anxiously watching her, getting more worried by the minute. He almost wished that she would say something, blame him for this, shout, be her sarcastic self, but she wasn't. Seeing her like his frightened him, and he knew that neither of them would survive longer in this place.

He himself was beginning to feel the cold around him, and he could only imagine what Artemis felt like. All he could do was sit in silence and desperately wait to be rescued.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Wally said finally.

"What'd you want me to say?" Artemis replied dryly. "That it's still my fault that we're stuck here, or that I'm your least favor-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Wally interrupted, shooting an amused look at Artemis.

She rolled her eyes. "I could ask you the same thing." He couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"You're gonna freeze, you know." Wally reminded her.

"I think we already established that, genius."

"Well.. yeah.. But," he paused for a moment. "Here, let me help."  
Before Artemis could protest or even ask what he meant, Wally slipped closer to her and swung an arm around her shoulders.

Instantly, she felt warmer. But Artemis wasn't sure if it was from his abnormal body temperature, or her flushed cheeks the moment he touched her. She would always argue that it was the first.

"What're you doing?!" she exclaimed, immediately jabbing her elbow into his stomach and pushing him roughly to the icy ground.

"Hey - ouch! What was that for!?" Wally shouted indignantly, looking up at her in surprise and annoyance.

Artemis' already flushing face became warmer. Huh, maybe they wouldn't need to share body heat if this continued.

"What were you trying to do?!"

Wally rolled his eyes at her. "Relax, I'm not trying to murder you.. Although _you_ might be!" he glared, clearly still offended at having been wrongly pushed to the ground. "Body heat, remember? If you don't want to die out here, you'll listen to me."

"That's the last thing I'd ever do…" Artemis muttered under her breath. "What makes you think I want to.. _Cuddle_ with you?"

Wally felt his cheeks grow warm. "Well.. uh.. Don't call it cuddling, call it surviving. That work for you, Harpy?"

"Maybe.." Artemis grumbled in response.

"Good. So, next time I do something like this, please don't try to kill me." Wally told her dryly, picking himself up and sitting down hesitantly next to her. Artemis only rolled her eyes.

They sat next to each other stiffly, Wally eventually wrapping his arm around her again. It _did_ work, and soon they both loosened up a little, and sat almost comfortably together. _Almost_. Of course there still were the sharp remarks of Artemis, and the annoyed protests of Wally, but the two got along for once. And it was _only_ for "surviving". Or at least they liked to think that.

…

The sound of the bioship suddenly filled the air, and the two hurried outside to see M'gann waving at them from above.

Soon, they were inside, and the team immediately began helping them. Artemis had evidently caught a cold, and she, much to her annoyance, had M'gann fussing over her.

"Anyone have a spare jacket? I need one for - Artemis! Don't you dare remove that hot water bottle. Good." Miss Martian slapped her friend's hand away, causing her to grumble and cross her arms indignantly. Of course her friend took no notice of that, and continued to, "Bother me," as Artemis put it.

"I have one," Wally told M'gann, holding up a red and yellow sweater, a smirk tugging on his lips. Artemis watched him unfold it, and much to her dismay, there was a very large lightning bolt in the front.

"I am _not_ wearing that!"

"Not your choice, darling," Wally said in a mock-polite tone. "You'd look ever so nice in this."

Artemis glared at him. Behind them, Robin snickered. "Of course she would, Wally. I mean, what sort of.. _Spitfire_ wouldn't look good in your sweater."

At this, Wally's face flamed up. "It's not like that!" he exclaimed.

"Sure it isn't,"

"It isn't!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Would you just give it to me?" she asked flatly. Then turning to the thirteen year old, "If I look good in this, maybe you should give Zatanna a batman one. Or a Robin one," she smirked.

"Wh-what?! Pfft. Nah, she wouldn't! Why would I even give her one. I mean, it's not like-"

"Don't even try it, Bird Boy," Wally grinned.

...

A week later in the cave, Artemis knocked on Wally's door. "Here," she told him, holding out the neatly folded sweater.

Wally looked a little nervously at her. "Keep it."

"Why would I do that, again?" Artemis lifted her eyebrows.

"Because it's awesome!" Wally replied cheerfully. "I mean, have you _seen_ the kid flash logo on it? Sa-weet!"

Artemis snorted.

"Whaaat?"

"Oh nothing. Surprising how you think I'd want something of _yours_ , that's all." Artemis smirked.

Wally only quirked an eyebrow at her. "Alright, don't keep it," he shrugged. "Although I meant it when I said you looked good in it."

Artemis' face flushed.

Wally smirked. "Keep blushing, Harpy. You could give the flash a run for his money,"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Keep telling yourself that," he grinned, disappearing around the corner of the hallway, leaving a flustered archer behind.  
Before he turned the corner, however, Artemis could've sworn he winked at her.


End file.
